


Touch

by KateCake



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateCake/pseuds/KateCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a surprisingly physical person. To the point that Hux wonders if he even knows what a personal space bubble is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

It was all a gradual, if not awkward, start. Little passing touches in private, Ren sitting just a bit closer than usual. Sometimes just the _warmth_ radiating off him. 

It drove Hux mad! 

How could such a wild beast like Kylo Ren be so _physical_. It seemed so uncharacteristic for him. Someone who makes sure to stand one meter from everyone at all times seems to not have a sense of boundaries around the General. 

His sense of boundaries seemed to diminish more and more as time went on. An arm over Hux’s shoulder whenever they say together on the General’s sofa in his office. Lightly leaning against Hux whenever he sat at his desk working on reports. Even throwing his legs over Hux’s when he felt like laying down but Hux was already sitting on the sofa. 

Eventually Hux stopped questioning such antics. He grew accustomed to them—would even look forward to them. The more he grew used to the routine, the more they escalated.

He didn’t know who started it, but he soon got used to working with one of his arms intwined with Ren’s. If they sat next to or across from each other at a table, their ankles would cross. Anything to keep physical contact. 

More than once did they fall asleep leaning against one another only to wake up pressed flush against each other. 

As time continued, neither noticed that their habit transitioned into public. 

They walked closer together.

They stood closer together. 

There was always _something_.

Whether it was Ren running his hand over Hux’s waist as he walked by. Or Hux running his hand over Ren’s shoulder whenever he passed.

There was _always_ something. 

Anyone who witnessed it was too frightened to ask. The officers would talk amongst themselves to find out what exactly was going on. The two still argued like cats and dogs but were so strangely intimate about being near each other. 

Even the Storm Troopers began to talk. 

It became increasingly hard not to notice. 

Increasingly hard not to _look._

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](http://katecake.tumblr.com/post/137534018327/touch)


End file.
